


His

by Hazloveshisboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally finishes the tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

“Are you sure you want this? We just came out an hour ago,” Louis was sitting passenger side in the Range Rover, holding hands with Harry over the gear shift. 

“Yes boo. I’ve been waiting for this since I got the tattoo. I’m not waiting any longer,” Harry smiled over at his boyfriend.

“Alright,” Louis slumped in his seat, defeated. 

“Thank you boo,” Harry stroked his thumb across Louis’ knuckles to calm him. It seemed to work as Louis visibly relaxed. They sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive. It was only another ten minutes before they reached they reached Kevin’s and when they did Louis had all but fallen asleep. Harry slipped out of side and walked around to the other side, pulling Louis out and carrying him bridal style to the door after kicking the car door shut.

“Wassgoinon?” it was mumbled and Harry could barely understand it.

“We’re here boo,” Harry had successfully opened the door and carried Louis inside, setting him down on a chair before kneeling in front of him. “Boobear, can you wake up?” Harry settled his hands of Louis’ hips, rubbing soft circles into the exposed skin with his thumbs. 

“Why?” 

“Because I want you to tattoo the s,” Louis sat up straight at that.

“You want me to do it?” Harry nodded smirking at Louis’ panicked face. “Why?” 

“Because I love you and I’m yours so you should be the one to mark me as such.”

“O-okay. I’ll do it. If you want,” Louis was on the brink of stuttering. 

“Harry I’m ready,” Kevin called from the leather chair. 

“Actually Kevin, can Louis do this one?” Harry dragged his boyfriend over to the chair before setting himself down on it.

“Possibly. What’d he be doing?”

 

“Adding an s onto the hi,” he explained.

“Yeah he can do that. Let me prep you first,” as he said this he pulled out all the equipment needed ad started rubbing the spot with rubbing alcohol. Harry looked up to see Louis staring at him, shaking.

“What’s wrong boo?” Harry caught his attention. 

“Nervous.” 

“Why?” 

“What if I mess up and draw a five or push too hard and hurt you? What if-”

“Boo,” Harry cut off his rambling, “you’ll do fine.”

“How do you know that though?”

“Because I love and trust you,” at that Louis stopped shaking, rushing forward and kissing him. He brought his hands up to Harry’s face and tangled them in his curly hair.

“If you two are done making out, he’s ready. You can finish the tattoo,” Kevin handed the needle to a now confident Louis. He sat down next to Harry’s left arm and brought the needle to his skin. 

It didn’t take Louis long, just about ten minutes to outline and shade the s and when he was done , Kevin cleaned it and bandaged it, reminding him not to touch it for a couple of days. Harry nodded and grabbed Louis’ hand, pulling him out of the building yelling a good-bye to Kevin.

Harry climbed in the passenger side, raising his arm and draping it over the driver side. Louis climbed into the driver side and grabbed the keys from his boyfriend’s outstretched hand. As he started the car he felt Harry’s arm drop onto his shoulder. It stayed there for the entire drive back. 

Four days later

The fans had found out and Tumblr crashed. Twice. Louis was itching to just run his hands over it but it had not finished healing yet and watching it every day just drove him mad. So to make it up for not being able to touch the one spot, he touched everywhere else. They hadn’t left the flat in over three days. It was the morning of the fourth day when Harry called from the shower for Louis.

Louis burst into the bathroom less than ten seconds later, thinking his boyfriend was hurt. When he ran through the door he found Harry perfectly fine but inspecting the recently healed tattooed area.

“Boo…it’ healed. You can touch it,” he looked up at the feather-haired boy who was now staring at the one spot on Harry’s arm, which was no longer red.

“You have 30 seconds to get in the bedroom before I come to drag you out,” with that Louis left the room stripping off before lying down on the bed. It wasn’t 15 seconds before Harry walked back into the bedroom, everything dry but his hair. 

“Get over here,” Louis sat up as Harry made his way to the queen sized bed. When he sat down on the edge Louis pulled him over, forcing the green-eyed boy to straddle him.

“I love you, you know that right?” Louis dug his face into the taller boy’s neck.

“If you didn’t this tattoo is pointless. And I love you too,” Harry brought his arm up and stroked Louis’ back. He raised it up just enough for Louis to be able to see the tattoo and before he knew it, Harry was on his back with his arm raised above his head, Louis on top of him. He could feel Louis’ fingers daintily tracing the His. 

“It’s perfect,” he mumbled before leaning over and pressing his lips to it.

“So are you,” Harry managed to get out, stuttering from the feeling of Louis’ lips on his skin.

“I love you forever,” Louis said against the pale skin of Harry’s arm, softly pressing his lips to it over and over.

“I love you forever too,” Harry stumbled out before shutting his eyes and moaning his lover’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com


End file.
